Sometime Around Midnight
by ElleLaw
Summary: Alex is out with friends trying to get over a recent heartache, when suddenly it all comes rushing back. Based on the song 'Sometime Around Midnight' by The Airborne Toxic Event.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love the song 'Sometime Around Midnight' by The Airborne Toxic Event. So, in honor here is this little story...**

* * *

I swirl the wine in the glass for the umpteenth hundredth time. The red liquid touching all parts of the glass until it again settles back to the bottom. Somehow my life felt a lot like the red liquid as it spun in circular fashion, a whirlwind of uncertainty. Would it settle back down or spill over the sides?

I knew exactly what caused this chaos to ensue. I knew exactly what made it be just that way. It was her.

I look up to see Olivia walking towards me. She is carrying another glass of wine for me and a beer for her. Quickly, I down the wine in my hand and reach a hand out to take the fresh glass. As I receive the glass, I hear Elliot and John erupt in yelling laughter at Fin and George while playing pool. They greatly underestimated George's ability for the game. I smirk, thinking that I could so easily wipe the floor with the four of them, a fact that I have been saving for exactly the right moment.

"Still wallowing?" Olivia asks.

"Maybe just a little. I know it's been sixth months and I need to let it go and move on. I have for the most part. It's just well you know next weekend would have been the day." I reply with uncertainty dripping from my voice.

I hate how easy my friend can read me. It's not fair. I would rather no one know how much I miss her. I would rather no one know that I am fully aware just how much I screwed up that relationship. I know that I, Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot, am solely responsible in ruining my relationship. I am responsible for destroying the possibility of a happy future.

Ugh, the thought makes me sick. I can literally feel the bile roll up in my throat. I quickly chase it down with half the glass of wine I was just handed; anything to dull the pain away, anything to help me stop thinking about her. Maybe tonight, I will be able to climb into bed to sleep and actually sleep.

Sleep has been impossible since she left. It's hard to sleep when you want the person you love so much, but they aren't there with you. I miss the feeling of her breath against my skin, I miss the beat of her heart, her soft skin. I find it impossible to sleep without telling her goodnight, without kissing her softly and wishing her sweet dreams. It's my fault. I need to get over it.

I finish the glass and notice Olivia eyeing Brian Cassidy again. Touching her arm, I say, "Go on over Liv. I am not going to break. Go have fun." She gives me an unsure look. I place a hand over my heart and feign shock. "Olivia, do you not trust me?"

"I think you are vulnerable Alex. What kind of friend would I be if I left you to wander drunkenly by yourself through a bar?" she states and asks as she stands.

"A good one," I reply seeing a stunning beauty across the bar. "Maybe a one night stand is exactly what I need to move on…" I whisper loud enough for her to hear as I head towards my potential prey.

I can hear my friend yell be careful behind me. I don't stop to heed the warning. My mind is on one thing and one thing only. Sex. It's been too long and I need to rid her of my mind. This is the perfect way tonight.

I take a seat next to the brunette. I eye her up as best as I can without being noticed. I am trying to feel her out. I don't like to insult a woman before making a move. I like to remain dignified.

The bartender heads my way. I quickly place an order for another glass of wine. I am suddenly nervous. Maybe I should start with simple small talk. It is always the best approach when nervous. My nerves are taking over and I am not sure what to say. I decide to say nothing and drink instead. It's to soon.

I hear the band begin to play again as I drink my wine in gulps, trying to drown the images of my ex from my head. As I drink, my mind begins to wander to the song I am hearing the band play. The lyrics having an ability to make me smile genuinely…

 _Drink up with me now, forget all about  
The pressure of days, do what I say  
And I'll make you okay, drive them away  
The image is stuck in your head._

The melancholy sound of the music has a magical effect on me, or maybe it's the wine. As I look up, I see her. The song the band is playing suddenly seems like a soundtrack to her smile as she locks eyes with mine…

 _Drink up one more time and I'll make you mine  
Keep you apart, deep in my heart  
Separate from the rest but I like you the best  
Keep the things you forgot._

I can't believe she is here standing across the bar from me. She is wearing her favorite white dress and standing there amongst friends, laughing her beautiful laugh, holding her tonic like a cross. How long has she been here, and how have I not noticed until now?

She is stunning and my mind runs back to memories of holding her close, hearing her laugh for me. I feel like the whole room is beginning to spin. My earth has been knocked off axis and now I am in a whirlwind of emotions. I notice her lock eyes with mine. Those beautiful green eyes instantly captivate me. I can't think clearly and I can't tell if it's the wine or me.

I watch as she crosses the bar to me. She's headed in my direction. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I am not sure what to say to her, hell I am not sure what to do at all. Suddenly, I am having trouble breathing as she approaches me. I haven't talked to her since she moved out. Her red hair seems to sparkle in the lights of the bar. I want to pull her into my arms and kiss her.

"Casey," I say just loud enough for her to hear me. My body longs to say her name over and over again. I haven't spoken it since she left and now I don't want to stop saying it.

"Alex, how have you been?" Casey asks me. She is clearly trying to be nice and not make this chance run in to awkward.

The large amounts of alcohol I have consumed aren't helping this to be less awkward though. The smell of her perfume is causing me to imagine her in my arms as I kiss my way down her body. Images of her arching into my kisses and tangling her hands in my hair as I please her... I am barely able to stutter out a, "Good Casey, and you?"

"I've been good as well. Well, I should be getting back, it was nice seeing you Alex." She says as she returns to her group. As she walks away, I feel cold and empty.

I feel stripped of any hope I may have had of us correcting this terrible tragedy called a break up. I know I screwed up. I should have fought harder for her. Casey should be mine. We should be getting married next week.

Watching her watch me, I see Casey lock arms with another woman and exit the bar. I can literally feel my skin paling at the sight. Feeling a hand placed on my shoulder, I turn to face Fin and Elliot. Fin speaks first in a concerned tone, "Hey Alex, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'."

Elliot follows, "Yeah, everything okay?"

I can't speak, it's like Casey took my voice with her when she left. All I can think about is her and that I have to see her again. I have to speak with her. I have to tell her that I am still in love with her and that I will fight till my dying breath for her.

Grabbing my clutch I stand and say, "I am good. I am heading home though. See you tomorrow."

They look at me like I've grown a second head as I make my way out of the bar. My feet aren't that steady beneath me, but I have to find her. I have to see her again. I have to fight for her starting tonight. I should have fought harder the last time we were together, but my stupid ego got in the way.

As I stumble down the street, I see people stare at me. I don't care, yes New York City, I, Alex Cabot am drunk and stumbling down the street after my ex-fiancé. I don't care have me arrested if need be.

I hear her laugh and spot her getting into a cab across the street. Not thinking twice I try to run in that direction, but my drunken state causes me to fall. I curse at my shoes and kick them off as I stand and walk out into the street and directly in front of the moving vehicle. The cabbie slams on his breaks to avoid running me over.

I am slightly wide eyed at my own crazy decision as I lock eyes with a terrified cab driver, passenger, and Casey inside. She steps out of the car clearly enraged at me. "Alexandra Cabot, what the hell do you think you are doing?" She yells.

As steadily as I can I take a deep breath and say, "Casey, we need to talk. I can't live without you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had some inspiration at work! Enjoy! By the way, this is direct from my iPhone so no judgment...there was zero proofreading this one! :)**

* * *

I open my eyes just above a squint testing my ability to handle the morning sun against my pounding head. It's to bright and I quickly close them again placing my cold hand against my forehead. Wine and I in large doses are not friends. This is a point I should remember in the future.

I reach an arm across the bed to pull my beautiful Casey into my arms again, but I am met with cold sheets. Braving the harsh light, I quickly open my eyes and scan the room. She isn't here. She has left me again.

Lying back against the cool Egyptian cotton, I replay last night in my head. Me, the idiot, falling in the street running after Casey. Abandoning my poor Jimmy Choo's in the gutter as I blamed them for my drunken fall. Stupidly running out in front of a car to stop the love of my life from leaving again. Getting yelled at by Casey for being such an idiot and me telling her I can't live without her.

From there the memories return a bit more slowly. I remember Casey helping me into the cab and meeting Casey's brother's girlfriend, Amelia, for the first time. Casey dropping Amelia back off to Owen at her apartment and then having the cabbie drive me home. I remember her helping me into my apartment and scolding me like a child for my stupid behavior.

The rest returns in floods. Me crying and begging her to come home. Me professing my love for her and how losing her was the worst mistake of my life. How I want nothing more than to spend my life making this mess up to her...showing her everyday that I love her and will do anything to be with her, have a life with her. Then she said the words that made my heart want to stop beating...she's leaving...leaving New York City...she's moving home to Seattle.

My actions were not thought through from there, it was all impulse. I stood and crossed the room in little strides, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me as I kissed her lips. As didn't push me away, instead she tangled her hands in my hair and kissed me back. It was passion driven and before I could fully realize what was even happening we were in the bedroom tearing each other's clothes off as our mouths got reacquainted with each other's bodies.

I relished every moment, kissing her neck, tasting her skin, enjoying the smell of her perfume as I sucked on her nipples and trailed kisses down her abdomen. The feeling of her arching into me as I neared her wet center and hearing her beg me to hurry up that it had been far to long drove me wild. Running my tongue through her waiting wetness as she tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me forcefully against her clit almost had me coming. The whole event seemed perfect how it should always be... Orgasm after orgasm that we shared between declarations of love and profuse apologies have left me utterly confused as to why she isn't here right now.

I understand that I screwed our relationship up, but I meant every word I said last night. I really would spend all of eternity making my mistakes up to Casey. Life without her isn't living, it's suffering.

This isn't how our story is going to end. I refuse for this to be it. I am going to prove this to her once and for all. Yes, I screwed up, but I can make this right. I will prove it to her, whatever it takes.

Despite my pounding head, I get up and shower, suffering through the hairdryer and makeup application. I dress as fast as I can settling on nice jeans, an old Harvard Law t-shirt and flats, topping the whole attire with a my North Face fleece. Casey always liked it when I dressed comfortable.

Walking out of the bedroom in search of my keys and wallet I spot my Jimmy Choo's on the kitchen counter. Lord knows, Casey probably had to climb under a car to retrieve at least one from the gutter. Only she would ever do something so nice for me. A smile crosses my face remembering a joke of ours...she always loved my heels...

Locating my keys and wallet, I hurry from the apartment and hail the nearest can. I have no time to waste. Casey is leaving sometime soon to return to Seattle and I can't risk losing her. I have to stop her.

The whole drive over to the apartment I have never visited I think about what I intend to say. I can't figure out my wording, which scares me. As an attorney, I am always prepared. I always have my words decided on before entering the courtroom. The last times I didn't have my words carefully selected I destroyed the best part of my life, my life with Casey.

Pulling up outside the building, I smile as I see Owen, Casey's brother with a thing of coffee. Clearly he is bringing my sweet coffee addict her morning fix. I quickly exit the cab and walk up to the older redhead Novak.

"Owen," I say. He looks up and scowls at me. Not a good sign.

"What are you doing here Alex?" He asks in a not so friendly tone.

I suck in a nervous breath. This wasn't exactly the reunion I was expecting, although, I should have been. Calming myself, I say, "I came to speak to Casey, Owen. I love her and I can't live without her."

"How can you even say you love her after what you did Alex? I mean really, did you find out that she finally managed to get her dream job in Seattle and decide to derail her career possibilities there as well?" He barked. I could feel every bit of his authoritative military upbringing in his stern voice.

"It's not like that Owen." I start but he quickly cuts me off.

"Please then Alex, explain to me what torpedoing my sisters law career in New York City was really suppose to be!" He snaps.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." I reply shakily.

"Then please for once explain it, because from what I heard it sounded like you were to scared to have the competition to have her in your unit. However, instead of telling the DA that you told him that you didn't think she was a strong enough prosecutor to be able to handle Sex Crimes and you would know because you were marrying her." He stated flatly.

"I was scared okay! I am sorry. I know what I said screwed her chances of getting the division she wanted all along, okay! I am not perfect. I was scared. I was scared and I let my fears and insecurities run wild that day and I cost me the most important part of my life." I say weakly.

He nods, "Yeah, it did Alex. Go on up. Take Case her coffee and have your talk. You'll only have this chance probably."

I swallow thickly and take the coffee he holds out to me as he buzzes me in and tells me which door is hers. Walking up the stairs I realize that I am going to have to own all of my mistakes. I am not sure if I am ready for this moment, but it is well overdue. Maybe if I had done this six months ago we'd still be getting married this weekend.

Knocking on the door, I hear her beautiful voice on the other side of the door. My heart rate speeds up in my chest. I am suddenly so unsure of what I am about to do. If this doesn't work I am liable to fall apart. Oh my god, I should have planned more.

I hear her hand take the door knob. I see it start to turn. Then I am face to face with her again. Her beautiful green eyes looking back into mine...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again from my iPhone... Enjoy! They are short, but I am enjoying them!**

* * *

"Casey," I say quietly.

She just keeps staring at me. As if she expects me to vanish at any moment. I smile weakly and hold out the cup of coffee. Taking it she asks, "Why are you here Alex?"

"I still want to talk Casey. I love you and I want you back." I say in a nervous tone. I know she takes pity on me only because she knows how I hate to be nervous. She opens the door wider and let's me inside. That's when I see just how real this move is, the whole apartment is in boxes and furniture covered.

"When are you moving?" I ask as I blink back tears.

"I fly out tonight. The movers will be here in the next thirty minutes to start loading the truck. It seemed like the best choice for me. I only moved here after law school for you anyway, and once we were finished and my career stilted I really didn't have a reason to stay any longer." Casey says with a bit of bite to her tone.

I turn to look her in the eyes as the first stream of tears fall from my eyes. Angrily I wipe them away. Casey is the only person in the world that I don't mind seeing me cry, but this moment is about making her pity me, it's about making it clear that I love her and am truly sorry for hurting her.

"Casey, I want to explain what happened that day. You don't have to forgive me and you don't have to take me back. I see, clearly, that you are leaving, but I want you to know the truth behind it all." I say tearfully.

She sighs. I know this is the last thing she wants to deal with, I can tell from how she runs her hand through her hair and tugs slightly at the end. "Okay, Alex tell me." She says sitting on a bar stool.

I nod and begin, "That day when I arrived to Branch's office I thought he was calling me in to discuss the case I was working, I didn't know it was regarding you. I supported you fully in your dream to work in Sex Crimes. I helped you work cases, just like you helped me. I wanted you to have your dream. I promise despite my actions I did want you to have your dream."

I pause to wipe my steadily falling tears and steady my voice, "I, I thought he was calling me in to rip me a knew one for arguing with the judge in the courtroom. I almost got held in contempt that day, again, and I thought he was going to give me a lecture and tell me my people skills sucked and that I needed to really work on my behavior. I was prepared for that. I was not prepared for him to tell me that he was letting me know that he was going to move you to Sex Crimes to be my co-chair in Sex Crimes. I panicked."

I pause again hanging my head. The next part was the hardest for me to admit. I had only uttered the words one other time and it nearly killed me to have the answer I got then, I was afraid of a repeat, but it didn't matter. Casey needed this, I take a breath and continue, "You are so smart Casey, and you are such a people person. You are exactly what Sex Crimes needed. Your conviction rate nearly doubled mine and I didn't doubt it would carry over. When I opened my mouth, I didn't expect those words to come out. None of them were true. I was horrified when he said thanks and was interrupted by a call from the governor. I was ushered out before I could correct myself. In a total panick I ran to your office to freak out with you and make you help me fix this mess, but you'd gotten called to court. So, with the best plan I could figure out without you I went back to Branch's office and let myself in and explained that I had spoken out of jealousy. That you were more than perfect for the job. He just sat there and frowned and told me that my actions spoke volumes, but that he still wouldn't put you with me. If I was that jealous of you then we wouldn't be a good team like he thought we would. I begged him to move me and let you have the job. But he said he couldn't. He couldn't because no one would have me. Evidently his big mouth secretary, Hannah, heard the first part and decided to spread it all over the office. Anyway, I wanted you to know the truth. Sadly, by the time I got to talk to you that day, you'd already heard. There was no correcting it then."

"God Hannah's a bitch." Casey sighs before continuing, "Why didn't you tell me? Why wait till now Alex?" Casey's voice perked with her frustration as she began to pace the floor.

I bit my lip as I took a breath, "I am sorry Casey. I tried but you didn't want to talk to me. You were furious and rightfully so. You slept at Kim's the next two days and avoided my calls. When you finally came home you told me I was a spoiled brat. I literally spoke out of my ass and corrected it to our boss and was told that no one wanted to work with me. I knew I had destroyed everything for us and I believed everything you said. So instead of telling you everything I listened...I didn't think I deserved to have your love."

Casey stopped pacing and looked at me. "Is that why you never fought for me to stay?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I didn't think I deserved you any longer. I ruined your dreams and I couldn't fix it. So I did the one thing I could, I let you go. The other night when I saw you, I couldn't breathe. I have wanted you every single day. I want the life we dreamed of Casey. I am only half alive without you." I say in a voice just above a whisper.

"I am still moving Alexandra." Casey says boldly.

I shake my head in understanding. Quietly, I say, "I understand Casey. Just know that I will always love you."

With that I turn and leave. Reaching the sidewalk, I want to collapse. I want to scream. I want to tell the heavens that this isn't fair. Why the hell was I cursed to find my soulmate despite my amazing lack of abilities with people and have some unexpected situation make my first taste of real happiness disappear. It wasn't fair. Why not just let me live out my lonely life without ever having a taste of how good life could be...

Hailing a cab I climb in and give the driver my address. As I make my way home, I start to think about what I am suppose to do now. Casey will be all the way across the country. How am I supposed to try to win her heart back like that? Fighting to find the answer in my head I suddenly realize there is a point I am missing. Quickly, I give the cabbie the new destination and sit back with a smile on my face.

Everything still could work out...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the end. I hope you enjoyed this little adventure! New story coming soon! :) Thanks for your reviews, they keep me inspired!**

* * *

Entering the airport, I head to the desk to buy a ticket. I know which airline Casey likes to fly so I head there first. There are two flights leaving for Seattle tonight each an hour apart. I don't know which one she is on.

"Excuse me my girlfriend is flying to Seattle tonight and I want to surprise her by being on the same flight. Would you maybe be willing to pull her ticket information for me?" I ask a innocently as I can.

"No ma'am, I can't tell you that information." The attendant says looking back down at the screen.

"Okay, what if I give you $500 and you look down at you screen and see which plan Casey Novak is on tonight. Then I will pass you my credit card and you put me on the plane that she is on." I say letting him mull it over.

Surprisingly he quickly caved and gave me my ticket in exchange for my credit card and his cash. I am very happy for this outcome, but little worried about national security at the same time. Oh well, one hurdle at a time!

I stand at the gate to Casey's flight to Seattle. It's still an hour before she leaves, but I know she likes to be early. I have my ticket in my bag and I am ready to go. A lot has changed in my life since this morning and any other given day of my life I might be suffering a full on panic attack right now, however, right now I have one thing in mind and only one goal for my life...winning Casey back and spending the rest of our days supporting her and making her happy. I will make this whole mess up to her.

After another fifteen minutes of pacing I see her flash of red hair. My breath instantly catches in my throat. It's all or nothing now. If I don't convince her to give me a chance...I am not going there, because I won't stop until I win her back.

She spots me and stops. I can tell she is holding her breath. Owen notices me and shakes his head. I watch as his girlfriend grasps his shoulder and tells Casey something before leading Owen away. Cautiously I walk over to the love of my life.

"Why are you here Alex?" She asks before quickly adding, "I told you I am going back home."

"I know and I support you Casey. I support you in everything. I love you Casey. I want to make this work." I say trying to not let my voice waver at all.

"What are you going to do Alex, wit your beloved job and move across the country to be with me? Please. It would never happen. We are through Alex. Get it through your head. We were a mistake from the start. Why can't you see it?" Casey says with so much venom in her voice I feel like I might explode in this crowded terminal in very well deserved tears.

"I quit my job this morning. I did what I should have done six months ago to prove to you just how much you mean to me Casey. I promise I will spend everyday proving to you just how much I love you." I say firmly.

She shakes her head. "We are over Alex. This is over Alex. Go home. Maybe Branch will let you plead insanity and give you your job back. Please go Alex." With that she walks over to her brother and his girlfriend.

I am literally left standing in the middle on the terminal. The room seems to spin a little before I shake me head clear. Seeing a bar across the way, I quickly reroute my plan. This will work. I refuse to give up.

Walking to the bar I order a shot and quickly map out what I am going to do. I hear the flight attendants begin to board the plane. I know it will be time soon. Ordering one more shot for luck I pay and head that way.

My confidence is sky high...no weak pun intended. Standing out of sight, I watch a crying Casey board the plane. My heart feels like it's being shredded seeing her like that. It's because of me she is crying. I get in line and I am soon boarding the plane.

As I walk onto the plane my heart races. It's now or never. I will hopefully be able to make this work. It doesn't matter, I will make this work. I will prove it to her. That's when I spot her. She's sitting near the window wiping her eyes.

Amelia sees me and nudges Owen. Owen looks up and gives me a weak smile. Slowly he stands and gestures for Amelia to do the same for the moment as the move into the aisle. A confused Casey looks to her brother then up to me. I see a flash of anger cross her face, but before she can say anything I find myself speaking...

"Casey Diane Novak I am in love with you. I told you once that I never let anyone in, it was to dangerous and I wasn't a people person, then I met you. You waltzed right through all my defenses. You melted my icy heart. You make me unbelievably happy Casey. I want to make you happy. I am sorry I messed up, I am sorry I hurt you. I promise I will spend eternity making it up to you. All I am asking for is a second chance Casey. Did I ever give you a reason to doubt me before that day?" I wait for her to respond.

She shakes her head and whispers, "No."

I take my cue and walk to take her hands in mine. Holding them makes me tingle from the contact. "Please Casey. I never use to believe in soulmates, then I met you. I am a better person when I am with you. I am happy and I laugh and I feel loved. I can be having the worst day imaginable and a simple text message from you can turn it all around. I am madly in love with you Casey. I want to be your everything and I want and need you to be mine. Without you every day is dark and miserable, I need you Casey. Let me prove it to you that I will be different. No matter what I plan to show you. I quit my job, told my super to list the apartment, hired movers and contacted a realtor in Seattle. I have also talked to the University of Washington about teaching in their law school. So, no matter what I am devoted to proving to you that I have changed."

Reaching into my shirt I pull out my necklace which holds her engagement ring. "And when you are ready Casey I will give you back your ring and I will work every day to make all your dreams come true."

Finishing I wait for her to speak, but she doesn't. Instead she does what I least expect and pulls me into a kiss. I have no idea how long I am kissing her. It's far to magical to feel her soft lips pressed to mine, her hand against my face, my arms wrapped around her pulling her tight. It's only when the flight attendants ask us to sit and seatbelt in that I am aware a lot of time has passed.

She smiles at me that smile that makes my heart melt and speaks volumes. It has me grinning like a fool. Finally I break and ask, "What?"

"You are really going to have a lot of work with my parents." She says with a chuckle.

I smile feeling truly happy again, "For you darling, I would do anything." And I truly mean every word of it...


End file.
